Total Drama Island Season 3: GBSW
by grizzlybearsaywhat
Summary: I made the chapter renewed. Enjoy!
1. Suckish Camp Pt1&2

Kira: Hey, ya'll! I'm Kira Bosworth, new host of Total Drama Island, and we're at a crappy summer camp at Camp Wawanakwa! SOMEWHERE in Muskoka, Ontario!

-theme song plays-(No theme on what campers do, too long :D)

Kira: Welcome back to Total Drama Island!

Kira: Time for our campers to come along!

-a girl with long, black, lusterish hair comes on the dock-

Kira: CORALINE! WELCOME!

Coraline: Thanks, Kira! This is a really awesomely supercalifragilisticexpialadocious-y summer camp! -Coraline waves at the camera-

Kira: Umm..okay? Anyways, here's Barry!

-a guy with big abs comes along the dock-

Kira: Barry! Welcome to your new home for 6 weeks!

Barry: Thanks, Kira! Heey..who's she?

Kira: Coraline.

Barry: Well, she's HOT.

Kira: There's Darby!

-a mean-looking girl comes on the dock-

Kira: Darby! What's up?

Darby: What the -beep- is this place?

Kira: Your dream home!

Darby: Yeah, AS IF!

-a girl who's goth comes along-

Kira: Claire. Lookin' cool!

Claire: Kira. Lookin' NON-Black.

-a guy who's skinny comes-

Kira: Hey Drake!

Drake: Kira. You're hot. Marry me? :D

Kira: I'm 24.

Drake: Nevermind!!

-a guy who's carrying a guitar comes-

Kira: JACKIE! Wassup?

Jackie: Doing good!

-a chubby guy comes-

Kira: Josh! Say, How much do you weigh?

Josh: Hey, Kira! And None of your beeswax. :)

-two girls who dressed the same come-

Kira: Gals! Tandy, Candy, Welcome!

Candy: OMIGOSH TANDY! ISN'T THIS THE BESTEST SUMMER CAMP EVER?!

Tandy: OMIGOSH CANDY! YES IT IS!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

-a very very hot guy comes on-

Kira: JERRY! -Kira is hypnotized by Jerry's Hotness-

-all the girls are now-

Jerry: Hey, girls! ;)

-a guy that has a tattoo, piercings, and an industrial piercing comes-

Kira: Zack!

-Zack ignores her-

Zack: Whatever.

-a surfergirl comes on the dock now-

Kira: Meet our final camper! TAWNY!

Tawny: Hey, Kira!

-she almost hits Kira with her board-

Kira: WATCH IT! :(

Kira: Meet me by the campfire pit now, Campers! GO! GO! GO!

-all the campers run-

Kira: Okay, campers, let me make this quick, I have a paycheck to get, and its 10,000 dollars.

Kira: Okay, you were all tricked! This isn't a talent search! It's a show called TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

You will be competing for $100,000 in a series of wacky challenges! And you will also be using a

confessional booth! Where you can share your secrets!

-confessional-

Darby: So NOT staying! I'm SO GONNA CALL THE RCMP TO RESCUE ME.

Coraline: I like this place, especially the hunky guy named Barry ;)

Claire: Needs more black, but the guy with the piercings and the tattoo is perfectly awesome.

-ends-

Kira: ALSO. You will also be in teams!

Kira: Claire..Jackie..Coraline..Barry..Jerry..and Tandy!

Kira: Congratulations! You will be..the SCREAMING GOPHERS!

Jerry: AWESOME!

Tandy: OMIGOSH! CANDY!!! :(

Kira: Josh..Darby..Candy..Tawny..Drake..and Zack!

Kira: You will be..the KILLER BASS!

Candy: KIRA! I CAN'T BE SEPERATED FROM TANDY!

Tandy: ME EITHER!

Claire: I'll switch places with Candy, to shut her up.

Kira: FINE. Candy, you're on the Gophers. Claire, BASS. NOW.

Candy and Tandy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Claire: UGGGGHHHH!!!!

Kira: All the campers gotta go to the kitchen to meet the Chef! Chef Seeley!

-at the kitchen-

Chef Seeley: LISTEN UP, MAGGOTS! I SERVE THIS THREE TIMES A DAY, AND YOU'RE GONNA EAT IT THREE TIMES A DAY!! SO PICK UP A TRAY, GET THE FOOD AND SIT YOUR FREAKIN' BUTTS DOWN!

-the campers get their food and eat it, its now 12:28-

Kira: Time for your first challenge! Its gonna be a--

-Tandy interupts-

Tandy: What do you think she'll make us do?!

Jackie: How hard can it be?

-as they're in their swimsuits on top of a cliff-

Jackie: Oh, -beep-.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Made by grizzlybearsaywhat

**Chapter Two!**

Kira: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! We've met our 12 campers, and some of them didn't like Camp Wawanakwa, AND Chef..or maybe they were just trying to impress me by acting! I don't know! Well, they have to face their first challenge, to jump off of this cliff into the shark infested waters! And Jackie cussed! :D Will the campers have the guts to jump off of the cliff, or will they be CHICKEN? Find out this week, on TOTAL..DRAMA..ISLAND!

-theme plays-

Kira: You must jump off this cliff, and whoever wins gets to push all their crates into these wheelbarrows, while the other team gets to push with NO wheelbarrow, in these crates, there are hot tub parts. You must open the crate with your teeth and must assemble a hot tub! Whoever's hot tub is the best gets to have a party! And the other team has to go to a campfire ceremony to vote someone off.

Jackie: You mean we have to JUMP OFF THIS?!

Coraline: I do this ALL THE TIME. It's seriously okay.

Kira: I shall now choose which team goes first..

Kira: ..

Kira: GOPHERS! You're up.

Barry: Who's up?

Candy and Tandy: We'll do it first! EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Candy and Tandy: FOR YOU, SCREAMING GOPHERS AND JERRY!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

-they splash into the waters; they land into the safe zone; Tandy makes a little splash, while Candy makes a big splash-

Coraline: I guess I'm next.

-she jumps into the safe zone, and she gets onto the boat-

-confessional-

Candy: Whoah, that Coraline SURE is brave!

Tandy: Yeah! She didn't worry about her hair!

Candy: I know, right?!

Tandy: Yeah!

Candy: But Jerry has a awesome butt..

Tandy: Yeah...

Both: So..yummy..

-ends-

Jerry: My turn.

-Jerry jumps and he lands into the safe zone; Candy and Tandy are shouting EEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!-

-confessional-

Candy and Tandy: Such a nice butt..

-ends

Jackie: Kira, I can't do it..heights..

Kira: It's okay, big guy! But you will have to wear this chicken hat for the rest of the day!!!

Jackie -from the cliff- Sorry guys!

-they make chicken sounds-

Barry: I'm comin' down!

-he jumps into the safe zone-

Barry: ..I made it..

Kira: Killer Bass, your turn! :D

Claire: Gothic people first.

-she jumps off and lands into the safe zone-

Claire: Not dead. Cool.

Tawny: I guess it's my turn!

-she jumps into the non-safe zone-

Tawny: CRAP!

-she swims fast to the boat, and makes it-

-confessional-

Tawny: Were those sharks REALLY meat-eaters?

-ends-

Darby: I am NOT jumping.

Kira: Chickenville is waiting for you! :D

Darby: -beep- you with a side of applesauce!

-confessional-

Kira: Who LET her be on the show? Maybe Chef did, I'm SO cutting her pay!

-ends-

Zack: I'm just gonna jump. Whatever.

-he jumps into the safe zone-

Drake: I can't do it, Kira!

Kira: Why?

Drake: Well, I'm kinda afraid of 1,000 foot cliffs..

Kira: CHICKENVILLE! BAWK BAWK BAWK BAWK!

Drake: CRAP.

Josh: I'm doing this even if we win or not!

-Josh jumps into the safe zone-

Kira: The GOPHERS win the wheelbarrows to put the crates in! BASS, you have to push them.

-they all cheer!-

-the bass gets ready to push-

Kira: The second part begins now!

-The Gophers run and put their crates into the wheelbarrows; while the bass has Tawny, Claire, Zack, Josh, and Drake pushing all the crates.-

-BASS-

Tawny: AREN'T YOU EVEN HELPING?!?!

Darby: No. I'm too beautiful to be pushing.

-confessional-

Claire: Darby REALLY creases me. I just wanna kill her!

-ends-

-the Gophers arrive at the campground and starts opening the crates,-

-the Bass arrive now, and they start opening it.

-GOPHERS-

Coraline: I'll open the crates.

-she actually uses her teeth and opens the crates-

Coraline: OW!! ROPE BURN ON MY TONGUE!

-they start assembling a crappy hot tub-

-BASS-

-they assemble a nice hot tub-

Kira: HOT TUB JUDGING TIME!

Kira: Bass...this is a really coolio hot tub!

-GOPHERS-

Kira: Gophers...this hot tub is crap! The Bass are the weiners..err..winners! Gophers..Campfire ceremony for you tonight!

-the bass cheer-

Coraline: Who are we gonna vote off?

-confessional-

Coraline: Jerry might be a beauty distraction in the next episodes. So, I vote off Jerry.

Jackie: ...Jerry.

Barry: Jerry, I do NOT want him to distract Coraline. ..Will Jerry or Coraline hear this?

Candy and Tandy: Sorry Jerry!

Jerry: Jackie was a chicken this evening..so I HAD TO VOTE HIM OFF!

-ends-

Kira: Now, Gophers, this is the first campfire ceremony. When I call your name, come and get your marshmallow. The camper who does NOT receive a marshmallow, will walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and you can't come back...EVER.

Kira: The first marshmallow goes to Coraline.

Then Barry.

Then Tandy.

Then Candy.

Tandy and Candy: EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Candy: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!!

Kira: CAMPERS. This is the final marshmallow. The final one goes to....

....

...

....

JACKIE.

Jackie: *Phew*

-he runs and gets his marshmallow.

Kira: Jerry, the Dock of Shame awaits.

Candy and Tandy: WE'LL MISS YOUR BUTT!!

-all the people, including Jerry and Kira, stare at them-

Tandy: WHAT?

Candy: He has a NICE BUTT!

Kira: GOPHERS! Bedtime!

-they all run to their cabin-

-BASS-

Tawny: WOOHOO!! YEAH!

Darby: For once, you losers did something right!

-Claire punches Darby-

Darby: OW! MY PARENTS BOUGHT ME THAT NOSE!

All: GO BASS! GO BASS! GO BASS! WOOHOO!!

-confessional-

Coraline: The Bass will NOT win the next challenge.

-ends-

Kira: Will the Gophers win the next challenge? Or will they send another person home? Will Darby EVER fix her nose? Will Candy and Tandy EVER get over Jerry's butt? Find out next week, on TOTAL..DRAMA..ISLAND!

made by grizzlybearsaywhat


	2. Brawls of Fury

Kira: Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers actually jumped off the cliff! Tawny landed in the non-safe zone, and she was lucky she didn't get killed! The Gophers won the cliff dive, which means the Bass had to push their crates, but the Bass built a very snazzy hot tub! The Gophers built a not-so snazzy tub, so they voted Jerry off. Gophers are down to 5. Hopefully, today, Candy and Tandy are gonna forget about Jerry's..sexy..butt.. What fresh horror is in store for our campers? Find out today, on TOTAL..DRAMA..ISLAND!

-theme plays-

-The Bass were yawning because they stood up all night, 'cause of the hot tub party-

Kira: BASS! Ya'll look like crap!

Zack: -beep- it.

Tawny: That party rocked.

-confessional-

Coraline: We MAY win this challenge because the Bass are really, really sleepy!

-ends-

Kira: Our next challenge for today are in the TransparaGym room! GO GO GO!

-the teams run to the transparagym-

Kira: Welcome to the TransparaGym! Today's challenge is the simple game of dodgeball!

Darby: Why dodgeball? -yawn-

Kira: JUST LISTEN! How to play dodgeball is:

1. Dodge the ball!

2. Deflect with another ball!

3. Catch to get the thrower out and another person in!

Kira: 3 players for 3 rounds. Bass, you have to sit 3 people out.

Darby: Josh, Tawny, and Drake, sit out please.

Tawny: You can't tell us what to do, Darby!

-Tawny picks up Darby and throws her on the bleachers-

-1st Round-

Bass: Tawny, Zack, and Claire

Gophers: Coraline, Jackie, and Candy

Bass and Gopher Bleachers: WOOHOO! YEAH! YEAH WOOOO!!!!!

Tawny: OH YEAH!! -beep- YEAH! WHAT'S WHAT'S IN THE BUTT?! WHAT'S WHAT'S IN THE BUTT?!

-the Gopher side, and Kira and Chef stares at Tawny-

Kira: GO!

-confessional-

Coraline: I guess Tawny and Darby are the only ones fully awake. Crap!

-ends-

-Coraline and Jackie runs to a ball; Coraline throws it and hits Claire; Jackie throws it and Tawny dodges-

Jackie: Crap!

Candy: I got this!

-Candy runs to the ball and throws it in the air; Jackie gets a ball and throws it at Zack; it hits him-

-confessional-

Candy: That was the Lob and Drill technique.

Tandy: She's always good at that.

-ends-

Coraline: WHAT'S WHAT'S IN THE BUTT?!

Tawny: That's my line!

-Tawny gets mad; she runs to a ball and hits Coraline; Tawny throws a ball and Candy catches it-

Tawny: Crap! -beep- -beep- APPLESAUCE -beep- -beep- WILLY NILLY -beep- -beep- YADDA BADDA -beep-!!!!

Kira: The Gophers win Round One!

-2nd Round-

Bass: Drake, Darby, and Josh.

Gophers: Tandy, Barry, and Coraline.

Kira: GO!

-Drake runs to a ball; it hits Tandy; Darby throws it at Barry and it hits his private area-

Barry: OUCH!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CRAP!!!!

-Coraline catches Josh's ball-

Coraline: Tandy!

-Tandy comes in; Darby throws it, and shes out AGAIN-

Tandy: CRAP!

-Josh runs to a ball and throws at Coraline's stomach; she's out-

Coraline: OW!

Barry: Coraline!

Barry: Are you okay?

Coraline: Auughh..I don't think so..

Kira: Coraline's Injured.

-3rd Round!-

Bass: Claire, Josh, and Darby.

Gophers: Candy, Tandy, and Jackie.

Kira: GO!

-Claire gets a ball and throws at Tandy; She catches it; Claire is out.-

Claire: Bloody -beep-.

-Josh gets a ball and throws at Jackie; he catches it too; Josh is out-

-Darby gets the final ball and throws at Candy really hard; Candy actually catches it, so Darby is out!-

Gophers: WOOOHOOOO! YEAH!!!!!!!

Kira: THE GOPHERS WIN!!!!

-Campfire ceremony-

Kira: Bass, what happened?!

Darby: These LOSERS can't play DODGEBALL. AN EASY SPORT!

-confessional-

Josh: I vote for Darby.

Claire: Darby's a FREAK! Cya.

Drake: Darby's gotta go.

Zack: Whatever, I vote for Darby.

Tawny: Darby!

Darby: Those other people are voting for me, so I'm gonna change the votes to Tawny..I also vote for TAWNY.

-ends-

Kira: When I call your name, come up and receive a marshmallow. The person who does NOT receive a marshmallow, will walk down the dreaded Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and will not come back. EVER.

First Marshmallow goes to..

Claire.

Then Josh.

Then Drake.

Then Zack.

-Claire and Zack smile at each other when they're both still in-

The final marshmallow of the night!

The last one goes to..

-dramatic music-

......

...

...

......

DARBY!

-they all gasp-

Claire: We didn't vote for Tawny, we ALL didn't!

Kira: Sorry, rules are rules. Tawny, Dock of Shame awaits, dudette.

Tawny: I WILL KILL YOU, DARBY!

-Tawny gets thrown on the Boat of Losers-

-confessional-

Claire: Darby is gonna get it, that -beep-!

-ends-

-Claire knocks on the Gopher's door; Coraline answers-

Claire: Do you have leeches?

Coraline: Yes, why?

Claire: Getting revenge on Darby.

-Coraline gives Claire a glass container of leeches-

-Claire goes back to the cabin and pours them on Darby, she wakes up, screams, and runs out of the cabin-

Claire: Sleep tight, everyone!

made by grizzlybearsaywhat


	3. Trust or Grudge?

Kira: LAST TIME, on TOTAL..DRAMA..ISLAND! A dodgeball match made the best of the campers, there were LOADS of injuries! -shows clip of Coraline injured- Haha!! Wow, I still can't get over it, even though I'm Chris's 3rd Cousin! There should've been blood though. I'd DIE to see that! :D The Gophers had their first win, and it was bye bye Tawny, since Evil Darby changed the votes! Well, what horror is in store for today? Well, I know, but I'm NOT telling you! Find out now, on Total..Drama..Island!

-theme song plays-

Kira: Bass! How did ya sleep?

Darby: Claire put, like, leeches on me in my sleep!

-confessional-

Darby: Claire is goin' down if we lose AGAIN!

-ends-

Kira: Well, your challenge today is a little game of building trust! Who Can You Trust?

Darby: Well, I CAN'T trust Claire! I wish she was murdered, then my life would be a whole lot simple.

Claire: And I wish Darby would explode, and we ALL don't get our wishes!

First Part - Rockclimbing! Bass: Claire and Darby, Gophers: Coraline and Jackie

Second Part - Blindfolded Maze Helping! Bass: Zack and Josh, Gophers: Barry and Tandy

Third Part - Blind Appleshooting! Bass: Drake and Darby, Gophers: Candy and Coraline

Fourth Part - Blindfolded Skydiving! Bass: Josh. Gophers: Barry. The Fourth part ONLY gives a team the win.

Kira: Claire, you will be climbing, and Darby, you will be holding the ropes just in case Claire falls. Coraline, you will be climbing, and Jackie will hold the ropes.

OKAY..3..2..1..GO!

-Coraline starts climbing, Claire gets slightly ahead, Claire gets blown down by an explosion on the cliff. Coraline reaches the top.-

Kira: The Gophers win the first part!

Coraline: -phew!-

-Claire throws a heavy rock at Darby, and she dodges-

Kira: Second part, Zack, you will be blindfolded, and Josh will be telling you the way. Barry, you will be telling Tandy the way while she's blindfolded.

3..2..1..GO!

Josh: LEFT! NO! I MEAN RIGHT!! -they crash-

Zack: -beep-! You need to learn directions

Josh: Sorry Mr. Deliquent, sir!

Barry: RIGHT! STRAIGHT!

Josh: RIGHT! LEFT! STRAIGHT! RIGHT! STRAIGHT! LEFT!

-Zack and Josh reach the finish line-

Kira: The Bass win part two!

Josh: WOOHOO!!

-Claire kisses Zack-

-confessional-

Claire: I do NOT have a crush on Zack! .. Okay! I do! ..Zack won't hear this..right?

-ends-

Kira: Part Three! Drake will be shooting blindfolded, and Darby will have the Arrow on her head. Coraline will be shooting blindfolded, and Candy will have the arrow on her head.

3...2...1...GO!

-Coraline starts shooting badly, and Drakes does badly too; Darby and Candy both get hit; suddenly, Drake got a shot on the Arrow-

Kira: The BASS win the third part!

-confessional-

Drake: Yeah, I may be a bad shot, but it was worth it to impress the Bass.

-ends-

Okay...

It all comes down to this..

The Blindfolded..

SKYDIVING! This will determine which team wins.

Josh will be skydiving for the Bass, and the Bass will move the SofaBed. Barry for the Gophers, and the Gophers will move the bed!

3..2..1..GO!

-as Josh jumps down, he doesn't know how to set the parachute since he's blindfolded, the Bass move fast, and he doesn't land on it-

Kira: Okay..so Josh is injured..let's see how Barry does!

-as Barry jumps out, he sets the parachute and the Gophers move fast, opens it, and lands on it!

Kira: Okay, the GOPHERS WIN!! Bass, see ya for your second Bonfire Ceremony!

-At the ceremony-

Kira: I have on this silver platter, four marshmallows, but only five Bass. One of you are going home tonight, The camper--

Claire[fast]: ..who doesn't receive a marshmallow must walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and leave. Can't we just get this over with?

Kira: FINE! SPOIL THE DRAMATIC MOMENT! GOSH!

The first one goes to..

-confessional-

Claire: Josh is useless.

Darby: Claire.

Drake: Josh.

Zack: Josh.

Josh: Darby, she's the devil's daughter, 'aiight?

-ends-

Kira: Zack.

Then Drake.

Then Claire.

The final marshmallow..goes to..

....

...

...

.....

DARBY!

Claire and Drake: Bye Josh!

Kira: Dock of Shame awaits, dude.

-Josh boards the Boat of Losers and leaves.-

Kira: Will the Bass win another game? Will Darby's grudge over Claire end? Will I ever get my $10,000 check? Will I EVER get promoted?! Find out next week, on TOTAL..DRAMA..ISLAND!


	4. Paint Wars

Kira: Last time..on TOTAL..DRAMA..ISLAND! My teeth was shini--oops! Wrong tape! The Gophers and the Bass were set on a challenge of building trust! Darby and Claire sounded like they really wanted to kill each other! Well, in the end, the Gophers won this challenge, and The Bass voted for Josh. Will the Darby-Claire conflict end? Will The Gophers lose this challenge? Will my teeth be any shinier?! Find out today, on..Total..Drama..Island!

-theme song plays-

-as Kira is driving a helicopter; she wakes up the Bass by crashing into their cabin, and they land on the floor; Zack is merely knocked out; he wakes up 15 minutes later-

Kira: Whoops, sorry Zack!

Zack: -beep- you, Kira.

Kira: Take a crap!

Zack: B****.

-Kira goes back on the helicopter; she crashes into the Gophers' cabin, and Candy and Tandy run-

Candy and Tandy: OMIGOSH!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!! JERRY?!?!

Kira: DUDE! GET OVER JERRY! HE'S FREAKIN' GONE! Well, anyways..the next challenge for today is..Paintball Wars!

Darby: What?! I am NOT gonna do that.

Kira: If you don't play, you will get auto-kicked off of the island, and lose the chance of winning $100,000!

Darby: How do we play? :D

Kira: It's simple, like STAB.

The Rules of Paintball Wars

1. You have to shoot people on the OPPOSING TEAM, if you shoot someone on the same team, you're out.

2. You're on your own, NO ONE can fend you.

3. Shoot any animals, you're out.

4. NEVER eat in the woods, or you will be mauled by bears.

5. If you shoot someone and they dodge, you're out.

Kira: Bass will have Orange paint, and Gophers will have blue paint. Camo hats, glasses, and paintball vests included!

-confessional-

Claire: I am good at paintball. I played before I turned goth.

Drake: Mmm..Math Class makes great practice.

Coraline: We will WIN THIS!

-ends-

Kira: GO!!!

-as the teams run into the forests-

Claire: I'm gonna find that Jackie and shoot him..

Darby: I wanna quit this game.

-Darby shoots Claire; Chef Seeley blows whistle; Darby is out-

Chef Seeley: YOU'RE OUT MAGGOT! TO THE KITCHEN SO YOU CAN RUB MY FEET!

Darby: Ugh.

-Claire, Zack, and Drake run in the forest, they see Candy and shoot her; she's out-

Candy: GOOD LUCK TANDYYYYYYY!!!!!!

-as Barry runs in the forest; he sees Claire, and shoots at her, she dodges, and he's out-

Barry: Crap!

-as Drake and Zack see Jackie, and shoot him, he's out!

Kira: Looks like the Bass are winning, Coraline and Tandy are still in.

Later...

Coraline: When do you think this will end?

Tandy: Omigosh. Later? I don't know..

Coraline: I don't care if we lose, I want this game to end..

Claire: EASY!

-Coraline gets shot by Claire.-

Kira: Looks like it's all up to Tandy!

-Tandy screams, she gets shot by Zack-

Kira: THE BASS WIN!!!

-Campfire ceremony time-

-confessional-

Coraline: Tandy has to go, because she lost the challenge for us..sorry girl!

Jackie: Tandy. But she is cute..

Barry: Tandy for sure.

Tandy and Candy: Omigosh. We Don't know!

-ends-

Kira: Four fluffy marshmallows, but five Gophers..

First one goes to...Coraline.

Then Jackie..

Then Barry..

-Tandy and Candy hug each other because of scaredom-

Kira: The final one goes to...

...

.......

....

......

Candy.

Candy: NO!!!! WHY TANDY!!!!!!!! WHY HER?!?!?!?!

-Candy begins to cry as Tandy walks the dock-

-Candy is crying at the dock, but begins to eat the wood-

Kira: Will Candy ever get over Tandy's voted off? Will the love of Jackie and Tandy ever come to the Playa De Lo--Island? Will my teeth shine? WILL MY DECAFF MOCHA VANILLA MACCHIATO EVER GET HERE??!!!

-an intern throws it at her; she catches it-

Kira: Thank you. Find out next week on TOTAL..DRAMA..ISLAND!

made by grizzlybearsaywhat


	5. TDI3 Aftermath

Kira: Last time, on Total Drama Island! The Paint Wars were on! There were loads of violence..not really! It was like the Gophers didn't try! Well, Tandy got the boot for losing for her team, Who will be voted off on the TDI3 Aftermath, hosted by Christeen McClean? Find out today, on TOTAL..DRAMA..ISLAND!

_-theme song plays-_

Christeen: Hello! I'm Christeen McClean, Chris McClean's daughter, this is TDI3 Aftermath! We chat with the losers on a talkshow, and they share their secrets, love life, and watch episodes of TDI3! And the losers appearing are.. Hot Jerry, Psychotic Tawny, Josh the Chubby, and EEEEish Tandy! How are ya'll?

Tandy: I miss Candy!

Jerry: I like this talkshow portion of TDI, I can share my abs!

_-suddenly Jerry's shirt rips off-_

Christeen: Not affected. So, anyways! Jerry, why do you think you were voted off?

Jerry: Hmm..maybe mostly I might distract the ladies with my hotness!

Christeen: Well, Jerry. Who do you love on the island?

Jerry: Well, I really am in love with chubby girls.

Tandy: Awww! :(

Jerry: So, Candy's cute!

_-audience does awww!-_

_-as Candy is secretly in the audience-_

Candy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_-audience laughs-_

Christeen: Let's watch a clip of when Candy and Tandy were jumping off the cliff.

_-clip-_

Candy and Tandy: FOR YOU SCREAMING GOPHERS AND JERRY!!!! EEEE!!!!

_-ends-_

Christeen: So Candy AND Tandy are obsessed.

Jerry: I don't care. :)

Christeen: Umm.. okay.. uhh.. Tawny!

Tawny: Yes?

Christeen: Why do you think you were voted off?

Tawny: I thought everyone voted me off because I was competitive, but Claire said they ALL didn't, and I now know Mother****ing Darby CHANGED the ****ing votes!

_-audience gasps-_

Tawny: Yes. It's true.

Christeen: I THINK we're gonna skip you..o-o Okay, Josh. Instead of me asking you that question, I'm gonna ask you and Tandy who do you think should win in the near future.

Josh: Well, I think Coraline should win. She's pretty psychotic, hyper, and cool!

Tandy: Ohmigosh. I think either Candy or Coraline should win.

Christeen: Why Candy?

Tandy: Well, she's the most awesomest person here! Even Coraline!

Christeen: I know, right?

Tandy AND Candy: YEAH!!!

_-audience laughs-_

Christeen: Tandy, I even know you're weird.

Tandy: Did you say Jackie's here?! EEEE!!!!

_-audience laughs-_

_-Tawny randomly throws up; then Josh-_

Christeen: Umm..okay! We'll be right back after these messages!

_-static-_

Christeen: Welcome back! We're now gonna ask the other two losers who they should think win. Then, it will be time for our catch! ;)

Tawny: Hello Canada, and beyond! I'm Tawny Lockheart! And I LOVE CHALLENGES AND GUYS! THEY'RE SO COOL! LIKE, CALL ME! MY NUMBER IS 36--

Christeen: PERSONAL INFORMATION!

Tawny: Oh, right..sorry..

Christeen: Oh! We got a call!

-_Christeen picks up-_

Christeen: Hello?

Higher pitched female voice: TANDY SHOULD WIN!!!!!! EEEEE--

-_Christeen hangs up-_

Christeen: Well, with that call, and Tawny's interuption, we will have to go straight to our catch. Losers, YOU WILL BE VOTING SOMEONE OFF!

Tawny: Oh snap..my friend LeShawna from season one was voted off this way!

Christeen: You will blurt out a name for the audience to hear!

Tawny: Crap! I miss Drake! -ding- He's so hot, and so cool, Drake for sure! -ring-

Christeen: Two votes Drake!

Jerry: Tawny!

Tawny: Can't vote for me! Vote for someone like Drake! -ring-

-_audience laughs alot-_

Jerry: Poor Drake..-covers mouth; ring-

Christeen: Four votes Drake!

Tandy: Okay, Drake is cool. -ring-

Josh: Okay, come on guys. NO ONE SAY DRAKE!!!!!!!! -covers mouth; ring-

Four Audience Members: DRAKE! -ring-

Christeen: NINE!

-_as Kira gets a call, she kicks down the Bass Cabin's door, and Chef and Kira pulls Drake; he has a WTF face; then they throw him onto the boat of losers-_

_-The losers walk out of the talkshow studio, and they go out to some resort; but it isn't shown-_

Kira: Who will get voted off and join Drake and the other four losers? Will Christeen ever get me a pickle? Find out next week on TOTAL..DRAMA..ISLAND!

The Audience Members: DRAKE!

made by grizzlybearsaywhat


	6. 10,000 Leagues off the Pillar

Kira: Last time on TOTAL..DRAMA..ISLAND! I passed it over to my friend Christeen, who was with the losers on the talkshow called TDI3 Aftermath! They got to chat, share their secrets, and their love life! And somehow..Candy snuck into the audience! In the end, Christeen tricked them to vote off Drake, all thanks to Tawny! Who will get voted off fairly? Find out tonight! On TOTAL..DRAMA..ISLAND!

_-theme song plays-_

Claire, running out of the cabin: Has anyone seen Drake? He, like disappeared!

Kira: He lost.

Claire: Wha?

Kira: The losers voted off someone, and my friend tricked them into voting him off!

Claire: Oh, you stupid, mother--

-_Candy runs back into the cabin-_

Coraline, staring at Candy: Where WERE you?!

Candy: I was at this lot, where they were doing a--

_-Kira covers her mouth-_

Kira: Uhh..be right back.

_-later, Kira is on the speaker-_

Kira: Morning, campers! You must now report to the woods, and look what I built for this week's challenge!

_-the campers arrive at the woods-_

Coraline: O.O Holy, -beep-!

Candy: What the heck is this?!

Jackie: Oh god, what the?

Darby: What the -beep- is this?

_-it reveals to be a big platform with two pillars, and two cushion-tipped rods-_

Kira: The challenge for this week is..THE EXTREME..PILLAR..KNOCKOFF!

_-confessional; somehow, the paranoic girl that was supposed to be on TDH, Tori, is in there-_

_Tori: I remember this! It was scary.._

_-ends-_

Darby: So, you mean, we stand on the pillar, _unprotected_, and we hit the opponent until one of us knocks off the other, and lands on the cushion, and we injured very, very badly?

Kira: Yes, Darby.

Darby: Now I can see why I'm Heather's sis.

Kira: The Rules are...

**Rules:**

1. You may NOT throw the rod at them.

2. Get dizzy, you're out.

3. You have to say Kira is the hottest girl ever if you win.

-_confessional-_

_Kira: I added that rule. :)_

_-ends-_

Candy: Rule three is lame.

Kira: I know, but you would be a total -beep- to say I'm hot.

Candy: Ok..so far this sucks!

Kira: For the Bass:

Round 1: Darby

Round 2: Zack

Round 3: Claire

Round 4: Darby again

And for the Gophers:

Round 1: Barry

Round 2: Coraline

Round 3: Jackie

Round 4: Candy

Kira: You're up, Darby and Barry!

-up 10,000 feet-

Darby: You're going down, -beep-!

Barry: You're the head mother-beep-!

Darby: Okay, thats it!

_-Darby throws the rod at Barry's unmentionables; Darby's out-_

_-they both fall off fast-_

Kira: Well that was fast..Gophers win round one!

Barry: KIRA IS THE HOTTEST GIRL EVER!

-_the Gophers cheer-_

_-confessional-_

_Coraline: I'm gonna kill Kira._

_-ends-_

Kira: Coraline, Zack, you're up!

Barry: Good luck, Coraline!

_-as Barry kisses Coraline on the lips, as she blushes-_

Coraline: Thanks! :)

-up 10,000 feet-

Coraline: Going down, Zack!

Zack: Thats what you think!

-_Zack swings at Coraline, he misses, so does Coraline, she misses, and Zack knocks Coraline down, finally-_

Coraline: CRAP!

Zack: Kira is the hottest girl ever!

-_Claire begins to choke Kira; then Coraline and Zack restrain her; she lets go-_

Kira: Crap..Round Three-ers! UP!

-up 10,000 feet-

Jackie: Too easy..

-_Jackie knocks Claire down-_

Jackie: Kira is the hottest girl ever!

Kira: Gophers win round 3! Okay, Round Four-er's! GO!

-up 10,000 feet-

Darby: I know this is easy.

Candy: Time to unleash my reflexes!

_-Darby attempts to hit her, she dodges, then, due to loss of balance, Candy falls off-_

Darby: Ugh. Kira is the hottest girl ever!

Kira: THE BASS WIN!!!! So, Gophers, see ya at the ceremony!

-at the bonfire-

Kira: Okay, Gophers, you know the drill..the person--

Coraline[fast]: Who does NOT receive a marshmallow, must walk the dock of shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave.

Kira: Moment spoiler!

The first one goes to..

_-confessionals-_

_Coraline: Candy, because she snuck out of our cabin, lost the challenge, and is STILL obsessed with Jerry's -beep-!_

_Jackie: Candy!_

_Barry: Candy for sure._

_Candy: Coraline, because she is now kinda mean, but we're still friends, right?_

_-ends-_

..Barry

..Jackie

Final one goes to..

-dramatic music-

......

....

...

.....

...

.....

Coraline.

Candy: Oh, thats how you want?! Well, you're meanies! EAT YOUR MARSHMALLOWS YOU MARSHMALLOW FREAK EATERS!

_-she runs down the dock crying; she sees Tandy and Tawny, and she runs and hugs Tandy-_

Candy: Why are you here?

Both: We're being brought back!

Candy: Cool! I'll be cheering for you Candy!

-as Coraline spies on them-

Coraline: Tandy and Tawny being brought back? Impossible.

made by grizzlybearsaywhat


	7. Crap Cooks

Kira: Last time, on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! The Pillar Wars, or the challenge we call, 10,000 Leagues Off The Pillar, was brutal! There were awkward winnings, injuries including me, and loads of cussing! Candy got voted off because she lost the challenge for her team! But eventually, Candy found out the secret that two people are being brought back! Who will they be? Will we zap Candy with a forget-me ray? Find out today! On, TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!

_-theme song plays-_

Kira on speaker: WAKEY WAKEY, CAMPERS! Just to announce, the teams are officially dissolved! EVERY CAMPER FOR THEMSELVES! And guess who's coming back!

-horn blows-

Coraline: You're -beep-ing me!

Darby: Impossible! SO IMPOSSIBLE!

Zack: She's back!

Kira on speaker: Back by popular audience command, it's TAWNY!

Tawny: It's so great to be back! I now know who voted me off..

_-she stares at Darby and tries to choke her, but Claire and Coraline restrain her back-_

Darby: Get bent L-beeeep-.

Kira on speaker: ALSO RETURNING! It's..TANDY!

Tandy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

All: OH NO!

Tandy: It's so great to see you again! Coraline, I'm sorry for losing the Paint Wars competition in the past! I'M REALLY SORRY!

_-she hugs Coraline, Jackie, and Barry-_

Jackie: What's today's Challenge?

Kira on speaker: An easy challenge called Cooking Craziness! The objective will be cooking desert for me, I like to eat, that's why I'm fat, like Sadie from TDI1, and you may team up~!!

**TEAMS**

Claire and Tawny

Zack and Darby

Coraline and Barry

Jackie and Tandy

Okay! Report to the truck to get the items you need!

-------

Claire: We should make..a pizza made of cheese, pepperoni, and sausage!

Tawny: Isn't Kira allergic to sausage?

Claire: Oh yeah..

-they get their stuff-

Zack: How 'bout we make a upside-down flambe?

Darby: Good idea..

-they get their stuff-

Coraline: Hmm..a Cookie-Caramell-Smore Pizza?

Barry: Anything for you, babe!

-they get their stuff-

Jackie: So babe, what should we--

_-Tandy makes out with Jackie-_

Tandy: An IceCream Sundae.

-------

-as all of them go to the kitchen-

-Claire starts on making the pizza; putting the sauce, and putting the cheese, and Tawny puts into the stove-

Claire: Now nothing to do for 20 minutes.

Tawny: Yeah.

-Zack pours the flambe liquid, and Darby lights-

Zack: Lets give this to Kira.

Darby: Okay, whatever.

-they go into the dining hall and give it to Kira-

Kira: 12.

-Barry makes the dough in the shape of a circle; he puts the chocolate sauce, Coraline puts the carmel bits, and puts the smore squares on there, they put in the oven-

Barry: 20 minutes, nothing to do..

_-they start to make out-_

-Jackie gets the ice cream, and Tandy gets the strawberry, and chocolate syrup, and Jackie gets the bowl. They make it-

-they hold it together and give it to Kira-

-Kira takes a bite of it, and gives it a 9-

20 minutes later..

Claire: The pizza's done!

-she carries it out to Kira, and she eats a slice-

Kira: Mmm..14.

Barry: Time to get it out!

Coraline: Okaaay..

-they get it out, and they take it out to Kira-

Kira: This is better! 20!

-Barry and Coraline kiss-

Kira: Coraline and Barry win!

-the screen flashes; and they're at the marshmallow ceremony-

Kira: Okay, The Drill is whoever does NOT receive a marshmallow must walk down the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave. The first one goes to..

Coraline.

Then Berry.

Then Darby.

Then Zack.

Then Tandy.

Then Tawny.

Tawny: AWESOME!!!

The final one goes to..

-dramatic music-

..

.....

....

...

.....

...

Claire.

Tandy: NO! NOT JACKIE!!!

Jackie: Don't worry Tandy, I'll be cheering for you back home.

-Jackie kisses Tandy-

-Jackie gets on the boat-

Kira: Will Tandy forget Jackie? Will Coraline and Barry's relationship stay strong? Find out Next week on TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND!

made by grizzlybearsaywhat.


	8. Hide and Be Found

Kira: Last time, on Total Drama Island! The teams were dissolved, and there were many craziness! Also, Tandy and Tawny came back for more fun! And because I was hungry, I had them make desert for me! In the end, Coraline and Barry's Cookie-Caramell-Smorez Pizza got them invincibility! And In the very end, Jackie got voted off! What fresh horrors are in store for our campers? Find out now, on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!

_-theme song plays-_

Kira: WAKEY WAKEY, EGGS AND BAKEY!

Darby: Fat freak.

-_confessional-_

_Kira: I just wanna kill her.._

_-ends-_

Kira: Anyways, the next challenge is a little game we call Hide and Be Sneaky! Chef Seeley, Military Master, Has a Degree and Man-hunting, and a Paintball master, will be playing a Hide and Seek Game, but when you get caught, you have to help Chef find other campers. Any questions?

Tandy: Uhh..

Kira: GO!

-_the campers start hiding-_

_-Tandy screams and runs-_

Claire: PERFECT! A TREE!

_-as Claire hides up in a tree-_

Tawny: Hmm..

_-Tawny hides on the ceiling in the communal washrooms-_

Darby: These losers will never find me..

_-Darby hides underwater-_

Tandy: Coraline! How about up there?

Coraline: On the top of the kitchen? That's impossible.

Tandy: Don't worry. I got an idea.

_-Tandy shouts for Zack-_

Zack: You shouted?

Tandy: Can you give us a boost?

Zack: Okay, jump on my hands and I'll throw you up there.

Coraline: ...Okay.

-_as Coraline and Tandy get up there thanks to Zack-_

Zack: No problem!

_-Zack and Barry actually hide in the bear cave-_

Kira(Speaker): READY OR NOT, HERE SHE COMES!

-Chef cocks her paintball gun-

-Chef Walks towards a bear cave where she hears talking-

Barry: Hope Chef doesn't find--

-he gets shot in the butt by Chef-

Barry:...Us..

-also Zack gets shot in the butt-

Zack: Damn!

Chef Seeley: Gotcha.

-screen flashes and it shows Chef looking in the washrooms; Tawny sneezes-

Tawny: Oops! HAIIIIIYAHHHHHHH!

-Tawny comes down and kicks her in the boobs-

-They stare at each other; they run towards each other; then start fighting; Chef pushes Tawny-

-Tawny does the "Let's do this" hand sign; Chef punches Tawny, and she dodges; Tawny jumps up in the air and kicks Chef's head-

-Tawny runs towards the base and misses it, by being hit by Chef's paintball gun-

-screen flashes as Zack is at the building Coraline and Tandy are on-

-Zack kicks the building and they fall off-

Zack: BUSTED!

Coraline: Mother******!

Tandy: B****!

-screen flashes and it shows Chef and Barry where Claire is hiding-

Barry: UP THERE!

-Chef shoots the paintball up in the tree-

Claire: OW!

Chef: Busted!

Claire: Now where's Darby..

Chef: DARBY?! I searched everywhere! ...The water!

-as Kira, Chef, and the others run to the Lifeguard chairs-

Darby: Hello, crappy people!

Kira: Darby wins invincibility! So to the campfire ceremony where you can vote someone off! Other than Darby!

-screen flashes to the campfire ceremony-

Kira: 7 Campers, 6 Marshmallows. No marshmallow, no $100,000!

First one goes to..

Darby..

Then Coraline..

Then Tawny..

Then Tandy..

Then Claire..

Final one goes to..

-dramatic music-

.....

....

..

....

......

.....

.....

Barry.

Claire: NO!

Zack: Don't worry, babe. I'll be cheering for you. Hope you win!

-as Claire and Zack make out-

-Zack gets on the boat of losers and leaves..for good-

-as Claire sheds a tear-

Kira: Will Claire win the game of TDI for him? Will Darby get voted off next? I hope so! Find out next week..On TOTAL..DRAMA..ISLAND!!

made by grizzlybearsaywhat


	9. Chef's Torture Place

Kira: Last time on Total Drama Island! The Painted Challenge was brutal. Did you know, like, EVERYONE got covered in paint by Chef? Well, Mostly Barry and Zack's butts were covered in paint, In the end, Evil Darby won the first solo-invincibility, and Zack got voted off for nearly busting everyone in camp! Chef's gonna host this one, but I will be back from the awards ceremony soon! Will Darby get voted off? I HOPE SO! Find out today on Total Drama Island!

_-theme song plays-_

Chef: WAKE UP, BLASTED FINAL SIX!

Barry: *yawn* Wha? Where's Kira?

Chef: SHE'S ATTENDING AN AWARDS SHOW, AND WON'T BE BACK UNTIL AFTER TODAY'S CHALLENGE, MAGGOTS!

Darby: Crap. So we _have _to do what you say?

Chef: YES, SOLDIER! I AM GONNA HOST A SERIES OF CHALLENGES THAT IS EITHER DONE IN BOOT CAMP, OR THE ARMY! TO THE DOCK OF SHAME, NOW, MAGGOTS!

Darby: -beep-!

_-the campers scream and run there-_

_-confessional-_

_Barry: I'm the only guy here, so I think I'm gonna get voted off..but I know my Coraline won't vote me off!_

_-ends-_

Chef: OKAY, MAGGOTS, LISTEN UP! FIRST YOU MUST RUN 3 TIMES AROUND THE ISLAND, THEN YOU WILL DO AN OBSTACLE COURSE OF PAIN, THEN, YOU MUST COPY EVERYONE OF MY DANCE MOVES, THEN YOU WILL HANG UPSIDE DOWN FROM THIS TREE HERE, THEN FINALLY, YOU MUST HOLD A CANOE ABOVE YOUR HEADS, AND I MAY WARN YOU, IT CAUSES ARM PAIN WHICH IS GOOD FOR YOU! EVERY PART ENDS IF A PERSON DROPS OUT, AND IF YOU DROP OUT, YOU MUST RING THE BELL OF WHIMPINESS ON THE DOCK OF SHAME HERE, AND IT WILL SHOW THAT YOU ARE A TOTAL WHIMP! DID I MAKE THAT CLEAR, MAGGOTS?!

Everyone: YES, MASTER CHIEF SEELEY!

Chef: GOOD! NOW, GET TO RUNNIN', MAGGOTS!

_-as the campers are still running around the camp-_

Coraline: When will this frickin' lame challenge end?

Darby: Uhh. He said, every part will end if someone whimps out, or quits.

Tandy: I can't do this anymore!

Claire: Tandy, no!  
Tawny: You might get Chef mad!

Barry: NO!

_-as Tandy walks over to the bell; she bangs her head onto it-_

_-confessional-_

_Tandy: I had to~!!!_

_-ends-_

_-the other campers stop running as Tandy rung it-_

Chef: What has come into you ringing the bell, soldier?

Tandy: I just couldn't do it anymore.. I'm out of breath...

Chef: Well, for doing that, you must clean the communal washrooms after lunch.

Chef: GET TO THE DININ' HALL FOR LUNCH, MAGGOTS!

_-the campers scream and run into the dining hall-_

Chef: This is your lunch, we call this..Garbage A La Campers! EAT UP, MAGGOTS!

Tawny: AWESOME! GARBAGE!

_-as Tawny digs into the garbage, and she finds something in there-_

Tawny: EWW! CRAP! Who craps in a garbage can?

Chef: The Raccoon did it just now.

Tawny: Never mind, not hungry. F*** you, raccoon.

Chef: OKAY MAGGOTS! WHEN YOU'RE DONE, YOU MUST REPORT TO THE FOREST FOR THE OBSTACLE COURSE! NOW, MAGGOTS!

_-the campers skip lunch and run to the forest; Tandy goes to clean the communal washrooms-_

Chef: OKAY, MAGGOTS. THIS IS THE OBSTACLE COURSE OF PAIN. YOU MUST DO ALL OF THE OBSTACLE WITHOUT SUFFERING NEAR DEATH! GO!

_-as Tawny goes through it faster than Coraline; Coraline then slaps Tawny, and keeps going, Darby crawls on Tawny and tries to avoid to get her head cut off on the first obstacle, then Darby climbs over the wall, swings on the rope, Tawny and Coraline does the same. Barry also does the same, but his foot gets tied on the rope.-_

Barry: I can't do it anymore...

_-as he unties him self and rings the bell-_

Chef: Okay, soldier, you must help Tandy clean the communal washrooms.

Barry: Sir, yes sir!

Chef: OKAY, MAGGOTS! BEACH FOR THE THIRD CHALLENGE! COPYING MY DANCE MOVES, AND REMEMBER, THE PERSON WHO LOSES WILL BE DECIDED WHO TURNS OFF THIS MUSIC, OR RINGS THE BELL! GO!

_-screen flashes, and it shows them doing the challenge and they're out of breath.-_

_-Chef does: Right Arm Up, Left Arm Up, Wiggle the body, Right Leg up, then down, Wiggle the body, Left leg up, then down-_

_-Coraline does: Right Arm Up, Left Arm Up, Wiggle the body, Right Leg up, then down, Wiggle the body, Left leg up, then down-_

_-Tawny does: Right Arm Up, Left Arm Up, Wiggle the body, Right Leg up, then down, Wiggle the body, Left leg up, then down-_

_-Claire does: Right Arm Up, Left Arm Up, Wiggle the body, Right Leg up, then down, Wiggle the body, Left leg up, then down-_

_-Darby does: Right Arm Up, Left Arm Up, Wiggle the body, Right Leg up, then down, Wiggle the body, Left leg up, then down-_

_-Chef does: Wiggle the body, Right Arm Up, Left Arm Wave; then she's interrupted-_

_-Darby stops the music-_

Darby: I'm done. Can I go clean the cabins or something?

Chef: NO, YOU MUST POLISH THE KITCHEN UNTIL IT SPARKLES!

Darby: Whatever.

Chef: OKAY, MAGGOTS! REPORT TO THE BIG TREE FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE.

_-the campers scream and run to the tree-_

Chef: OKAY, MAGGOTS. YOU MUST HANG UPSIDE DOWN FROM THIS TREE. GO!

_-the campers climb the tree; Tawny is on there good; so it's between Coraline or Claire if they're out-_

-_Chef begins to sing a lullaby to make them fall asleep-_

_-Claire falls off and gets hurt-_

Claire: Ow...That's gonna leave a mark...

Chef: Okay, soldier, since you're hurt, you can go sit down, and rest. AS FOR THE BOTH OF YOU, YOU HAVE TO DO THE LAST CHALLENGE..TO HOLD A CANOE ABOVE YOUR HEAD!

Kira: Hey, I'm back! What did I miss?

Chef: Coraline and Tawny are on the last challenge!

Kira: AWESOME!

Chef: GO!

_-as they hold their canoes above their heads-_

_-5 hours pass, and Tawny passes out-_

Chef: Good job, soldier. You did great. I'd go to war with you at anytime.

Coraline: I'll keep that in mind!

-screen flashes and they're at the campfire ceremony-

Kira: Here's the darn drill, the person who doesn't receive a marshmallow gets to ride on the Boat of Losers, and leave for good!

First one goes to..

_-confessionals-_

_Coraline: Mmm..Darby._

_Claire: Barry._

_Darby: Barry._

_Tawny: Tandy._

_Tandy: Barry.._

_Barry: Tandy, sorry!_

_-ends-_

Coraline..

Claire..

Darby..

Tawny..

The final one goes to...

-dramatic music-

......

.....

...

.....

...

...

...Tandy.

Kira: Barry..Dock of Shame awaits.

_-Barry walks onto it; Coraline catches up-_

Coraline: CRAP!

Barry: I'll be cheering for you, Coraline!

_-as they finally make out on the Dock of Shame; the other campers watch, and Tandy cries-_

_-Barry leaves now; waving to Coraline; she waves back-_

Kira: Will Claire, Coraline, and Tandy form an alliance? Will Darby get what she deserves? Find out next week, on TOTAL..DRAMA..ISLAND!

made by grizzlybearsaywhat


	10. After the Dreaded Dock

Kira: Last time on Total Drama Island! 5 girls and 1 boy..brutal! Barry was the only guy on the island, and I had to go to an awards ceremony, so Chef stepped in! He planned a bru-tal boot camp! Well, Coraline won the boot camp, and Chef actually respects her! And Barry was voted off, obviously! What will happen when we go see our losers at the Playa Des Losers? Find out on Total..Drama..ISLAND! -She leaves on a jetski*

_-theme song plays-_

Kira: Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Today we're visiting the 7 losers on the Playa Des Losers!

Candy: Hey Kira!

Kira: Candy! I missed you! Wanna know how Tandy's doing?

Candy: YES!!

Kira: She's in the final five!

Candy: EEEEEEEE!!!!

Barry: Hey Kira.

Kira: Barry, how's Playa Des Losers?

Barry: It's great, actually!

Kira: Good.

Kira: Okay, now we're gonna chat with the losers about who they love, hate, want to win, and what they expect to see on Total Drama Island.

_-as Candy is getting a massage, Josh and Jackie too-_

Kira: Hey guys!

Jackie: Hey Kira!

Kira: What do you think about Darby?

Candy: She's REALLY MEAN! I'd kick her -beep-!

Kira: I feel ya, Candy.

Jackie: Well, she's a tough competitor.

_-Jackie grabs the camera-_

Jackie: Hey Tandy! Hope you win!

_-The cameraman grabs it back-_

Josh: Darby's kinda the reason I got voted off..She should, like, be hanged.

Kira: I think that too! So, who do ya'll love on the island..or here?

Candy: JERRY.

Jackie: Obviously Tandy.

Josh: No one..

Kira: Okay! Who do you think should win?

_-as she gets hit with a frisbee-_

Zack: Sorry!

Kira: Anyways. Who should win?

Candy: TANDY!

Jackie: Tandy.

Josh: Coraline should win! She rocks!

_-as Drake grills burgers-_

Kira: YO DRAKE!

Drake: Hey Kira!

Kira: What do you think about Dar--

Drake: She's a b****.

Kira: THANK YOU. What about Tawny?

Drake: I'm in love with her..I wish she was still here..

Kira: So, who should wi--

Drake: Coraline.

_-Kira walks over to Zack, and Jerry-_

Kira: Hey guys!

Zack: Yo, Kira!

Jerry: Hey Kira.

Kira: Should either Coraline or Tandy should win?

Zack: Claire should win.

Jerry: Candy's friend Tandy.

Kira: Okay.

_-Candy throws up-_

_-then Jerry does on the steak-_

Kira: Okay, it seems that Candy and Jerry throwed up for no good reason..o-o

Candy: Dinner. Din-Din-Din-Dinner.

Kira: What the -beep-?

Candy: Din-Din-Din-Dinner-Dinner-Din-Din-Dinner.

Kira: You rapping Candy?

Candy: No, I just want dinner..

_-Kira has a o-o face-_

Candy: What?

Jerry: She kinda thinks you're weird, but I don't.

-they make out, and while they are, they fall-

Jerry and Candy: Mmmm..I love you..mmm...

Kira: Aww! Honeymoon couple!

Candy: HEY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU KIRA!

_-Candy chases Kira-_

Kira: AHHHH!!!!

_-screen flashes and they're at the pool at night; Barry is playing his guitar-_

_-then Kira appears in a puff of smoke-_

Kira: Okay losers. You will be voting someone off Total Drama Island!

Barry: No way!

Kira: Way! I will call your names in order of elimination, so Jerry, who are you gonna vote for?

_-He thinks-_

Jerry: I miss Tawny ever since she went to the island! -ding!- Tawny is so awesome, though! -ding!-

Kira: Two votes Tawny!

Jerry: What?! NO!

Kira: Josh, what about you?

_-Josh thinks: Must not vote Tawny..Must not vote Tawny...-_

Josh: I'm not voting for Tawny! -ding!-

Kira: You did now!

Josh: CRAP!!

Kira: Drake, your turn!

Drake: I want Tawny here, so I vote Tawny! -ding!- -ding!-

Kira: Candy?

Candy: NOT TAWNY! NO! -ding!-

Everyone: NO ONE SAY TAWNY! -7 dings!-

Kira: 13 votes for Tawny!

_-Kira calls Chef to bring Tawny on the island-_

_-screen flashes and it shows Tawny being pushed by Chef onto the boat with a WTF Face-_

_-screen flashes and they're at Playa Des Losers-_

Kira: What other things will be unveiled on here? Find out next week, on TOTAL..DRAMA..ISLAND!

made by grizzlybearsaywhat


	11. The Girls of the Woods

Kira: Last time on Total Drama Island! We visited the losers at Playa Des Losers, looks like Candy and Jerry are going strong, Drake, Zack, and Jackie have became great buddies the past few days at Playa Des Losers, but they got tricked, by moi, to vote off Tawny! Will I regret this? Will Darby FINALLY get voted off? Find out today, on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!

_-theme song plays-_

_-as Tandy, Coraline and Claire have a frown on their face-_

_-Darby is painting her fingernails-_

Darby: Frowning like a big baby won't bring Tawny back, y'know!

Claire: You set this up..DIDN'T YOU?!

Darby: Of course not. The _losers _did it.

Kira[on speaker]: Listen up campers! Report to the woods for the challenge!

_-as the screen flashes and they're at the woods-_

Tandy: Omigosh. What're we doing here?

Kira: Well, you're gonna team up, and you're gonna camp in the woods, part of survival.

Darby: Crap. Well, I'm not teaming up either with Lusterish Skank, Weird Goth Girl, or Tweedle Idiot!

Coraline: I'm not a skank! You're the wicked b**** of the west, you -long beep-!

Darby: Bring it on.

_-as they get in a fight-_

_-Coraline pulls Darby's hair-_

_-Darby punches Coraline-_

_-Coraline bites Darby's hand-_

_-Darby slaps her-_

Kira: EASY! EASY! EASY GIRLS, EASY! If you fight again, one of you will go home!

_-confessional-_

_Kira: That will SURELY boost the ratings!_

_-ends-_

**Teams**

Darby & Coraline

Tandy & Claire

_-as Kira throws them bags-_

Darby: I told you, I am NOT teaming up with Coraline.

Coraline: Not with Darby. She's a b****!

Kira: Well, sucks to be you! The challenge will start...now!

-_as both teams run into the forest-_

Coraline: Hey, sorry about that earlier.

Darby: Me too, say, where are we?

Coraline: Let me get the map.

_-Coraline reaches into the bag, but she notices her map is gone-_

Coraline: Darby! They stole our map! Ready for burgulary action?

Darby: Totally.

_-screen flashes to where Claire and Tandy are-_

Claire: In this challenge, Coraline and Darby are our enemies, so we must steal things from their bag..

Tandy: Yes, ma'am!

_-as Claire puts the map in the bag, she puts the bag down to find food; Tandy goes along with her-_

_-as Darby steals their map, AND their flashlights-_

Coraline: Nice burgulary action, Darby!

Darby: Thanks. Now, run!

_-as they run from Claire and Tandy's bag-_

_-as Claire and Tandy come back-_

Claire: Where's our flashlights?

Tandy: They must've found out we stole their maps, so they stole our flashlights!

Claire: Ah, screw it! Anyways, I got something better..

_-as Claire shows Tandy the nightvision goggles-_

Tandy: You stole them from Kira?!

Claire: Of course I did.

_-screen flashes and Darby and Coraline are sitting at their campfire eating fish with Claire and Tandy-_

Claire[with mouth full]: This is good fish..

Darby: Yeah, me and Coraline caught it together. We could be such great friends!

Coraline: Yeah!

Darby: I think I might be nice for now on..

Coraline: Good, Darby!

Claire: Aww!

Tandy: Well, bedtime! G'night!

All: Goodnight!

_-as they all fall asleep-_

_-as Coraline and Darby are gone-_

_-as all the bags are gone-_

_-they wake up now-_

Claire: HUH?! WHAT?! Where's out bags?!

Tandy: They tricked us!

Claire: They gotta be heading to camp! C'mon!

_-as they run after Darby and Coraline-_

Coraline: Now THAT was fun!

Darby: We're almost there!

_-as Tandy smells Kira's sticky buns-_

Tandy: STICKY BUNS!

_-as Tandy runs faster than the two-_

Claire: GO TANDY!

_-Tandy passes the totem pole she has to touch and goes for the sticky buns instead-_

_-she eats them-_

Claire: NO!!! TANDY!!! WHY?!

_-as Coraline and Darby touch the totem pole first-_

Kira: The team of Coraline/Darby wins invincibility! See ya'll at the campfire!

_-screen flashes and they're at the bonfire ceremony-_

Kira: Okay, the person who doesn't receive a marshmallow must walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and they can't come back..EVER.

First one goes to..

Darby.

Then Coraline.

_-they hug each other-_

The final one goes to...

_-dramatic music-_

.....

...

..

..

.......

.....

....

Tandy.

Claire: Well, good luck, guys!

Kira: Dock of Shame awaits, Claire.

_-screen flashes and they're on the Dock-_

Coraline: Whoah. You played the game good, sorry you had to lose over sticky buns.

Claire: Thanks.

Tandy: Sorry, dudette!

Darby: Bye!

Claire: Bye guys!

_-Claire rides on the Boat of Losers-_

Kira: Will the final three be brutal? Am I happy because Darby turned good? Will she get eliminated? Find out next time on..Total..Drama..ISLAND!

made by grizzlybearsaywhat


	12. Sucked to be Dares

Kira: Last time, on Total Drama Island! Oh gosh, the final four! This was the best moment of my life -- DARBY TURNED GOOD! Well, I made my sticky buns, which got ate by TANDY! Well, in the end, Claire got voted off, poor Claire! :( Will Darby get voted off? I HOPE NOT! Find out today, on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

_-theme song plays-_

_-it shows Darby, Coraline, and Tandy sleeping-_

_-Chef plays a bugle horn and they wake up-_

Kira: FINAL THREE! WAKE UP! FOR BEING ON THE FINAL THREE, TODAY IS PANCAKE DAY!

Tandy: PANCAKES?!

Darby: You're serious?

Coraline: Really?

_-screen flashes and they're all at the kitchen-_

_-Tandy eats her pancakes fast-_

Coraline: DARBY! THERE'S A HAIR ON MINE!!!

Darby: EWW! MINE TOO!

_-Kira walks in-_

Kira: Report to the beach for your next challenge!

_-screen flashes and they're at the beach-_

Kira: Time for the Semi-Final Challenge! I Triple Dog Dare You! We asked our 9 losers for ideas to torture you all, and they had TONS. Whoever it lands on, you will have to do the dare, if you do the dare, you earn a Get-out-of-Dare Freebie! You may pass it on to another victim, but you will lose a freebie. If you do NOT do the dare, you will be eliminated, no bonfire, no marshmallow, just ride on the BOAT OF LOSERS! The losers on the wheel are..Gorgeous Jerry, Psychotic Surfer Chick Tawny, Chubbied-out Josh, EEEE-ish Candy, Linky Drake, Jackie the Big Guy, Emo Zack, Brave-Fraidy Barry, and last, but not least! Gothic Girl Claire!

_-confessional-_

_Darby: Seriously?! Well, if I'm out, Coraline is my best friend, and only friend on the island, so she should win!_

_-ends-_

Kira: Darby. You're up!

_-she spins it, and it lands on Tawny-_

Kira: Eat 5 Scorpions.

Darby: Oh..Crap.

Coraline: I'll do it!

Kira: Okay..Coraline, come over!

_-Coraline walks over, and Darby goes back-_

Kira: You must eat these 5 scor--

_-Coraline belches-_

Coraline: Hahahah! Got anymore?

Darby: AWESOME!!!

Kira: Ughh..Tandy, you're up!

_-Tandy spins the wheel, it lands on Barry-_

Kira: Uhh..Be shot out of a cannon and land in vomit on the other side of the island.

Tandy: Easy Peasy!

_-Tandy gets shot out of a cannon and lands in vomit far far far away-_

_-confessional-_

_Darby: Tandy is brave, so is Coraline!_

_Coraline: AWWW!!! YOU TOO!_

_-ends-_

Kira: While we wait for Tandy, Darby, you're now up!

_-Darby spins the wheel, it lands on Josh-_

Kira: Do Karate on Kira. Wait..what?!

Darby: HIIIIYAHHHH!

_-Darby beats up Kira with Karate-_

Kira: OWW! Hahahah! DO IT AGAIN!

_-for SOME reason, Darby does it again-_

Kira: Hahahahahah! You get..eleventy five freebies! :D

Darby: Thank you.

_-Darby takes the two freebies-_

_-she gives one to Coraline-_

Coraline: Thanks!

Chef: Ughh. I have to take over. Luster Girl, you're up!

_-Coraline spins the wheel, it lands on Zack-_

_-Tandy arrives, all clean-_

Chef: The dare is..kiss Tandy on the lips.

Tandy: WHA?!

Coraline: Sorry, Tandy!

_-Coraline kisses Tandy on the lips-_

_-Kira wakes up-_

Kira: MAJOR RATING BOOST!

Coraline: Freebie, please.

_-confessional-_

_Coraline: I remember me and Barry's first chat, we revealed something about ourselves._

_....._

_....._

_-flashback-_

_Barry: I have something to say.._

_Coraline: What?_

_Barry: I'm Bi._

_Coraline: No way. Me too!_

_Barry: AWESOME._

_Coraline: ...Wanna make out?_

_Barry: TOTALLY! _

_-as they make out-_

_-flashback ends-_

_Coraline: So yeah. I'm Bi._

_-confessional ends-_

Kira: Tandy! You're up!

_-Tandy spins the wheel, and it lands on Candy-_

Tandy: EEEEE!!!  
Kira: Well, Candy didn't write it, she did a confessional tape!

_-tape plays-_

_Candy: Lick Darby's armpit, but she's nice now!_

_-tape ends-_

Tandy: Oh god, CORALINE!

Coraline: Uhhh..

_-Coraline licks Darby's armpit-_

_-Kira pukes; she hands over 12 dollars; then Chef pukes-_

_-a montage of the three spinning the wheel, doing the dares, and earning freebies shows-_

Kira: With 16 Freebies, Tandy!

Tandy: Awesome!

Kira: While Coraline and Darby have zip!

Darby: **** you, Kira!

Kira: Besides..Darby, you're up.

_-Darby spins it, and it lands on Jerry-_

Darby: Jerry won't do anything diabolical, right?

Kira: Wrestle 18 Sharks!

Darby: Bye guys! Good luck, Coraline!

Kira: Looks like Darby is out..

_-Darby boards the Boat of Losers-_

Coraline[shouting]: I'LL MISS YOU, DARBY!!!!

_-as Coraline is crying-_

Kira: Who will win Total Drama Island? Will Coraline get over Darby losing? Find out next episode after the TDI Rundown episode, on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!

made by grizzlybearsaywhat


	13. Rundown

Kira: Last time on Total Drama Island! Final Three?! Oh my, the challenges were brutal! And Coraline admitted she was bi..and has a crush on Barry, as we all know, but in the end, I was sad Darby walked the dock. Well, the final episode is not here yet! Watch as we look at the audition tapes, and why the people were voted off on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND..RUNDOWN!

_-theme song plays-_

_-static-_

Kira: NEXT TAPE!

Chef: Hey, Kira, I found this audition tape with two girls who are best friends..wanna see it?

Kira: Sure, this might bring laughs!

_-as two girls that dress the same run and hug each other-_

_-then they dance different dances, and they spin-_

_-the camera runs out of battery-_

_-it runs again and it shows Tandy knocking out Candy with a fish and turning off the camera-_

Chef: Hahahaha!!! That was so funny! I give them a 9..

Kira: 10. They're on TDI. NEXT!

_-it says Barry on the tape-_

Chef: A guy named Barry

Kira: PLAY IT.

_-a guy sitting on a chair appears-_

Barry: Hey my TDI crew! Barry here! And I'm gonna do a trick! Have you seen someone stand on a chair...

_-outside of tape-_

Kira: Ye--

-_back on tape-_

Barry: WITH ONE HAND?

_-outside of tape-_

Both: OOOOOH!

_-as he stands on the chair with one hand; then suddenly falls-_

Barry: Uh...heh heh..Let me be on TDI! ...You can edit this right?

A Guy: Yep!

Barry: Awesome, thanks.

_-tape stops-_

Kira: He's on. NEXT!

Chef: Oh! I know someone named Tawny! She has pink hair, she's psychotic, and a surfer!

_-the tape starts-_

Chef: THAT'S HER!

Tawny: Hey TDI peepz! Tawny here, and I havez mah pink hair! Wanna see me open mah belly button? HELLZ YEAH!

_-as she opens it-_

Tawny: HELLZ YEAHZ! LET MEH BE ON TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! NAO!

_-tape stops-_

Chef: For the belly button trick, let her on TDI! :D

Kira: Agreed! Last one!

_-a tape starts, and it shows a guy with a guitar-_

Jackie: You're the one in my life, the one close to me so, With such amazing strife, I love you though-ough-ough! Ohh... Need you b--

_-string pops-_

Jackie: Damn it!

_-tape stops-_

Chef: Totally on.

Kira: Yeah.

Chef: Wait! Don't we have to choose one more, we have eleven teens, so one more, we choose between a teenage jailbird named Meena, and an emo guy named Zack..

Kira: Meena is really really weird. She's a definite not. Zack's on the show!

Chef: Okay!

_-tape pauses-_

Kira: Okay, now you seen some of the audition videos..Now for the reasons of elimination..

You have been seeing our campers Zack, Claire, Darby, Coraline, Barry, Jackie, Candy, Tandy, Drake, Josh, Tawny, and Jerry competing for $100,000, and they've gone to the extreme! We had nudity, injuries, love, confessions, cussing, but no alliances, maybe next season, though! And now we tell you why the campers voted people off.

Jerry was voted off because of being too hot.

Tawny was voted off because Darby was switching the votes.

Josh was voted off for Losing the challenge for his team, so that caused Darby telling them secretly to vote him off.

Tandy was voted off for Losing the challenge for her team.

Drake was Accidentally voted off due to the losers on the talk show.

Candy was voted off for Losing the challenge for her team due to loss of balance.

Jackie was voted off because The cooking idea was original, as in made by someone else, and the JackiexTandy relationship would mess him up.

Zack was voted off because of Busting everyone on the island of their hiding places.

Barry was voted off For being too whimpy on the Boot Camp Challenge.

Tawny was Accidentally voted off [again] due to the 7 Losers at Playa Des Losers.

Claire was Voted off due to Tandy losing the challenge for both Claire and Tandy.

And nice Darby was voted off For not accepting the dare.

Kira: Okay! Now, its time to go, but first, vote online for who you think should win! Coraline or Tandy? Find out next week on Total Drama Island!

made by grizzlybearsaywhat


	14. The Lastly Final Episode, Really!

Kira: Last time on the TDI Rundown! We reviewed Audition tapes, and chose who was gonna be on TDI. We didn't like the jailbird, so we chose Zack for final spot. Well, then we said who was eliminated..in order. Well, final two day! Find out who's gonna win today on Total Drama Island!

_-theme song-_

Tandy: G'morning, Fellow Final Two-ee!

Coraline: Hey, Tandy, can I tell ya a secret?

Tandy: Yeah, sure!

_-they hide behind a bush and Coraline tells her-_

Coraline: Remember when I kissed you on the lips on the previous challenge?

Tandy: Yeah..

Coraline: Well...I'm bi, and I really enjoyed it..

Tandy: Oh, cool!

Coraline: Don't tell anyone.

_-screen flashes and they're at the center field with bleachers behind them with Tandy and Coraline's Faces; they notice a river in front of them-_

Kira: Okay, final two! We're gonna bring the losers back, and they're gonna sit on either the Tandy side, or Coraline Side.

_-as the losers walk in-_

_-Darby goes on the Coraline side-_

_-Barry goes on the Coraline side-_

_-Claire goes on the Coraline side-_

_-Zack goes on the Coraline side-_

_-Jerry goes on the Tandy side-_

_-Candy goes on the Tandy side-_

_-Jackie goes on the Tandy side-_

_-Tawny goes on the Tandy side-_

_-Drake goes on the Tandy side-_

_-Josh goes on the Tandy side-_

Kira: Okay. This final challenge is just a simple race, but it will possibly kill you.

You must..

1) Run to the cliff side with the vines, and swing across, BUT you must make your own vine.

2) Run to the slingshot post and hit the target.

3) Run to the trapeze balance and get across.

4) Run to the Robin Eggs and throw them at the E-Scope is wanted by RCMP sign.

5) Throw the rock across the river and jump in a canoe.

6) Cross the river finish line via canoe.

Simple, huh?

Tandy: Uhhh...

Kira: Okay, go!

_-as they both go running-_

_-Darby makes a trap, and puts leaves over it-_

_-Tandy runs over to where the trap is, and falls in-_

_-Coraline makes the rope and swings across the cliff-_

_-Jackie helps Tandy out of the hole-_

_-Tandy makes a vine, and swings across-_

_-Jerry makes all slingshots delicate and breakable-_

_-Coraline attempts to hit the target, and all the slingshots break-_

Coraline: CRAP!

_-Coraline makes one and hits it, then runs-_

_-Tandy hits the target and runs-_

_-Barry cuts the trapeze line for Tandy-'_

_-Coraline balances on the trapeze and gets across-_

_-Tandy actually jumps across-_

Tandy: I'm lucky!

_-Confessional-_

_Barry: Now that was pointless for me.._

_-ends-_

Tandy: I gotta catch up!

_-Coraline throws the egg to the sign, but it misses-_

_-Tandy throws it and it hits it, then she runs-_

_-Coraline finally hits it-_

_-they both throw the rock, then jump into their canoe-_

Tawny: We can't let her win! Candy! Go get Kira's fan! I'll be right back!

_-as they row in their canoe-_

_-Tawny comes back-_

Tawny: Hot, fresh brownies!

Candy; I'll turn on the fan!

_-Candy turns on the fan-_

_-Tandy smells it, and rows faster than Coraline, then crosses the finish line-_

_-the whole Tandy side cheers, while the Coraline side gasps-_

Barry: Well..you did good..:)

Coraline: Thanks..:)

_-as they start making out, and they fall and make out-_

_-screen flashes and they're at the final campfire ceremony-_

Kira: It's come down to this..the final marshmallow goes to...

Tandy. Congratulations.

This is the most final marshmallow ever. Keep it forever.

Tandy: Screw that!

_-she eats it-_

Kira: Ehh..it doesn't matter.

Tawny: Oh Kira..

_-as Tawny picks Kira up and throw her in the lake-_

_-then Coraline and Darby pick up Chef and throw her in the lake too-_

Coraline: That felt good.

Darby: Yeah..

Coraline: Congrats..:)

Tandy: Thanks.. :)


	15. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island

Kira: Welcome back to Total Drama Island, on Camp Wawanakwa! Last season, or few weeks, you saw Claire, Tawny, Jerry, Tandy, Candy, Coraline, Barry, Drake, Josh, Darby, Jackie, and Zack battle it out for the coolest prize ever since first season, $100,000! It was all between, in the final three, Darby, Tandy, and Coraline, and unfortunatly, Darby went home, then final two day! The Tandy Team made brownies, and used my fan to spread the smell so she could smell it, and she won, her pocket has the big check in her pocket! Who will get the grand prize today? Find out on [fast] Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island!

_-theme song plays-_

_-as the 12 campers chill at the Playa Des Losers, Candy is admiring Jerry, Coraline and Barry are making out, Drake, Darby, Tawny, Tandy, and Josh are chatting, Jackie is eating some hot dogs, Zack and Claire are in the hot tub-_

Coraline: Holy crap, this is great..I wish I was voted off in the first time..so I can enjoy this spa..

Barry: Yeah..but if you got voted off, I wouldn't have someone to admire..

Coraline: Aww!

_-as they make out again-_

Zack: This is sweet..

Drake: You said it!

Tawny: I know, right?

_-as the screen goes over to Tandy-_

Tandy: Hey, Camera! Ya know its me!

_-Jackie walks over-_

Tandy: Hey baby!  
Jackie: Hey you! :)

Tandy: Aww! -kisses on cheek-

Jackie: I need to tell you something..

Tandy: Me too..

Both: I think we should break up..

Jackie: You too?

Tandy: Yeah..

Jackie: Why you?

Tandy: We never..talk much..

Jackie: That's the same reason I had!

Tandy: Well..bye..

Jackie: Bye..

_-as the screen flashes and Kira is carrying a big big case-_

Kira: Hello Campers!

Zack: We're Ex-Campers!

Chef: SHE DON'T CARE!

_-Kira sets it down-_

Kira: Tandy, we're going to play a little game..we're gonna hide this case, but first in the case is..ONE...MILLION...DOLLAHS!

Tandy: Sweet!

_-as She rips up the check-_

Kira: Didn't have to do that, dudette!

Tandy: Sorry!

Kira: Anyone wanna be Tandy's Competition?

_-no response-_

_-then everyone runs and accidentally makes a dog pile-_

_-everyone gets untangled-_

Jerry: Tandy, Candy, wanna come with me?

Both: Heeeheeeheeeheee! SURE!

Darby: Coraline, Barry?

Barry: Totally.

Coraline: Yeah.

Zack: Claire, Jackie, we'll go find it.

Claire: Yes, ma'am!

_-Zack laughs-_

Jackie: Sure!

Tawny: C'mon baby, lets go find the case!  
Drake: Oh yeah!

_-as they make out-_

Josh: Can I come with ya'll, Darby?

Darby: Okay!

_-as a montage of the walking, running, and crawling to find the case plays-_

Darby: I see case!

Josh: Really?

Darby: Nah.

Claire: I SEE IT!

_-as Jackie climbs up in the tree and gets it for Claire and Zack-_

All 3: WOOHOO!!!

_-as Coraline hears the woohoo-_

Coraline: BARRY! DARBY! JOSH! JACKIE, CLAIRE, AND ZACK GOT IT!

Josh: What?!

Darby: Stealing action!

Barry: Yeah!

Jerry: Ya'll see it?

Tandy: I think Jackie has it..

Candy: I agree!

Jerry: I see him! Let's go tackle him!

Tawny: We can't find it..

Drake: Don't give up!

_-as they make out-_

_-as Coraline swings in on a vine and steals it from Jackie, Claire, and Zack-_

Jackie: HEY! THEY STOLE THE CASE!

Claire: Crap...

_-as Tawny throws a coconut at Coraline, she drops it, and Tawny catches it-_

Drake: Good catch, babe!

Tawny: Thanks, now I gotta go!

_-as Tawny runs extra fast from Drake-_

Drake: HAHAHAHAHAAH!

_-confessional-_

_Zack: Now it's my turn.._

_-ends-_

_-as Zack kicks Tawny and gets it-_

Tawny: HEY! NO ONE STEALS THE MONEY THAT I STOLE!

Drake: I love that chick..

_-as Tawny and Drake runs to Zack, Claire, and Jackie; Coraline, Josh, Barry, and Darby tags along-_

Jerry: HOLY CRAP!

Tandy: We gotta catch up!

Candy: Yeah!

_-the three catch up, then Tawny, Drake, Zack, Claire, Jackie, Coraline, Josh, Barry, and Darby-_

_-Tandy, Tawny, Drake, Zack, Claire, Jackie, Coraline, Josh, Barry and Darby land in the lake, Candy and Jerry are on the dock-_

_-as the case gets unexpectedly eaten by a gator-  
_

Kira: ..That was unexpected..

Claire: GREAT!!! WHAT NOW!?!?

Kira: Well, The 10 in the lake are tied, you two, are not in Season 2.

All: SEASON 2?!?!

Kira: Gotta read the fine print.....

All: Crap!

_-confessionals-_

_Drake: YES! SEASON 2! WOO!_

_Tandy: Season 2 = More Moolah._

_Darby: WOOHOO!_

_Claire: Oh no.._

_Zack: No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

_Coraline: AWESOME!_

_Barry! YEAH!_

_Jackie: Oh yeah._

_Josh: MMHMM! YEAH! YESH!_

_-ends-_

Kira: Also, there will be four more contestants, we're currently holding auditions for 4 roles on Total Drama Action! See ya next season!

made by grizzlybearsaywhat

Yay for TDI Ad!

Kira: Hey! Kira Bosworth here! We're reviewing these top 4 Auditions for TDA!

Rebecca's Audition

Rebecca: Hey! I'm Rebecca! I live in Toronto, Ontario, and I get along with everyone, so pick me on TDA or I will kill you!

-ends-

Jill's Audition

-jill does karate; then stops-

Jill: Oh! Hey! I'm Jill, I would love to be on TDA because the million dollars would make my like easier, and if you don't let me on, I'll let my friend Rebecca kill you! Okay! Bye!

-ends-

Ace's Audition

-as a skater dude rides in-

Ace: Yo, dudes! I'm Ace, Jude's brother. You may know him at that mall. I wanna be on TDA to spend the money for a yacht and partay!

-ends-

Ethan's Audition

-as a guy wearing pink comes in-

Ethan: Like, hey! I'm Ethan, and yeah, wanna know why I'm Wearing this Pink? Yeah, you, like, know it already! Well, like, bye!

-he does karaoke to pop, and dances to it-

-ends-

Kira: Well These four are gonna be on TDA! Bye!

-static-


End file.
